


Comfort the Shining Pheasant

by ZephyrusGenesis



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Chibi, Comfort, Cuddles, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrusGenesis/pseuds/ZephyrusGenesis
Summary: Response-art to the end of chapter 51 for Sympathy for the Devil.
Kudos: 15





	Comfort the Shining Pheasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigDemoband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDemoband/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sympathy for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207097) by [BigDemoband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDemoband/pseuds/BigDemoband). 



**Author's Note:**

>   
>  More like a response to the response to my comment ^.^  
> 


End file.
